


A Slow Morning Start

by Javadore



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Morning warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javadore/pseuds/Javadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A quick, fluff drabble for Kristoff and Sven] - Just another early morning up in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Morning Start

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for my RP blog, thereindeerking.tumblr.com]  
> {Sorry for any mistakes, just wrote it quickly as a warmup this morning}

      Kristoff shivered as he stepped out into the morning mist. It didn’t matter the season, this close to the North Mountain it was always chilly before the sun rose. Yawning as wide as his tired jaw would allow, the ice trader stretched, grabbing the top of the door frame on his tiny, makeshift cabin perched high amongst the crags. The boy pulled his hat off a nearby post, sleepily shoving it on head before reaching down to give a pat to the slumbering ball of fur curled up next to the shack.

            ‘Up you go buddy, time to get going, that ice isn’t going to collect itself you know.’

     The mound shifted, a muffled snorting sound coming from the dew laden fur.    Stifling another yawn the boy screwed up his face and started to talk animately.

            *BUt i WAnT tO SLeEp KrISTofF!* he exclaimed in a exaggerated voice, leaning down by the lump. The lump responded with a huff and curled in tighter.

            ‘Oh Sven, what am I going to do with you?’ the trader chuckled, ‘It’s a wonder we deliver any ice at all with your sleeping habits.’

     This time a louder snort vibrated from the furred frame, and Kristoff sighed once more, heading back inside the cabin to grab the rest of his supplies. It looked like it was going to be one of those days. At least he got to spend them, teeth-pulling non-withstanding, with his best bud. All things considered, there were much worse ways to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah Sven's text is weird, but I felt all caps was too strong)


End file.
